Remeber Red isn't always the color of a Devil!
by Timothy1988
Summary: Okay this is story was inspired by Infamous Man's challange. A friend Betrayed and sent to a place worse than hell. Aways remember the Devil well come to collect his due. Can the Naruto world pay the price coming their way? Bleach/Naruto crossover. Revenge is sweet. Look out Konoha Narut is back and he brought some friends. NarHin/OC/Nel/Anko/Tia Harem.


**This story has been swimming in my head for a while now, the other two guys who work with me have been held up. Andrew moved and we lost touch with him and me and Ty work overnights…..yeah sounds that fun.**

**Anyway we have read stories and challenges for Infamous Man I think that's what he is called and I didn't want to make Naruto one of the existing Esapda granted there are some good ones out there. I just thought eh change up the plot a little add something to it.**

**Make no mistake I do not really hate a lot of these characters but the story calls for. And I do read the manga cause the anime is plagued with filler bullshit that I can do without and the movies are…fill in the fucking blanks on that. Like Kakashi granted this guy, I hated cause of how much he would abandon Naruto for Saskue for a shitty reason but he got better with it over time. I don't hate him or like him much. I'm aware of Naruto's past and everything that has happened to him, I know some out there don't like the Village trying to kill or abusing him but it is fan fiction. We are writing a story for our own amusement so other can read it and enjoy themselves.**

**If the story is the same as the original pot it isn't fan fiction then.**

**Back to Kakashi, you are going to see stories with me hating on Kakashi or me just giving him a good role and a part that can play with it all. Cause well he isn't that bad half way through the manga. Sakura and Sasuke I would murder with anything I could find for reasons like Uryuu. Yes I hate this fucking bastard there were times when I thought he was dead in the manga and I cheered but to find out he lived fighting Ulquiorra…..okay this is the Espada that mopped the floor with Ichigo a few times and killed twice what was so hard about killing a character that is as weak as Ishida?**

**I'll list pairings at the end but there are a few things I added because I wanted to. Now than this is going to show some of Naruto's life as a Hollow and being apart of Aizen's forces but doesn't let him control him and this part goes on for about two to three chapters so do please enjoy.**

**I do not own Naruto, Bleach or anything else so fuck the world.**

**Story.**

Konohagakure "Village Hidden In The Leaves", also known as Konoha, is the hidden village within the Land of Fire. As the hidden village of one of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, a Kage, known as the Hokage, leads the village.

This is where our story begins, deep inside a high-level security prison cell sat and chained young blonde. He wore an ugly ass orange jumpsuit that could scream out. 'I am over here kill me.' The young child was no more than the tender age of fourteen, him body feeling broken, and lacerations covered his face neck, chest, and hands. His clothing had seen better days considering it was ripped and torn with a very large chunk of it missing where his lung would be. He had a very rounded face a showing he had a lot of baby fat still, the size of his cheeks had three then line cuts resembling whiskers birthmarks giving him an almost animal appearance. A pair of clear crystal blue eyes bored holes in the wall almost visualizing the clear crystal blue skies.

This child was none other than Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, at the moment the young blond could not help but feel betrayed. The very people he thought he could trust had betrayed him call family, friends, or maybe more. However, as soon as he dragged himself through the gates of the Village with a limp Uchiha brat on his back. The first person to see them both at the gate had been Haruno Sakura, their pink haired teammate as soon as she saw that her precious Sasuke-kun was unconscious and very much injured.

The chicken haired Uchiha runt was broken but not dead, but that did not stop Sakura from unleashing her fury on Naruto. Through her violent thrashing session on the defenseless blonde, did anyone else finally show up? Moreover, it was none other than a woman our hero thought he could call his grandmother, Tsunade took in Sasuke's appearance and the injuries, which cover his own body. Once seeing such extensive damage the elder blonde rounded on Naruto and delivered a powerfully induced super punch that sent the young Kyuubi host flying back into a wall. The boy let out a loud cry of pain feeling most of his bones break from the unforgiving stone that was the wall after that darkness took the blonde.

Nartou remembers waking up the next day chained to the floor with hundreds of seals placed on his person and the floor that became his chair and the Council of Konoha sat before him. With people, he really believed he could call, his friends glared at him with such hatred and spit. Naruto was not a fool as they began talking it became clear that this was a trail that would decide his fate. He watched as one by one the rookies, Sensei's, close friends, and people he trusted took the stand to say some very choice words about him. The only ones Naruto did not see was the Ramen cooks from his favorite stand, Anko, and Hinata, the first two people came as no surprise the other two did. Naruto had never spoken much with Hinata in the past so he just assumed she did not like him much.

Nevertheless, no surprise that by the end of the trail he was found guilty and sentenced to be executed by the end of the week that was in two days. In those two days, just about every person the boy knew came to say more spiteful things to him.

First was his former crush Haruno Sakura, looking back he did not know what he saw in that piece of trash, second was Aburame Shino who really did not say much just glare and say demon before leaving, third was Inuzuka Kiba this one really did not shock Naruto since all the dog bastard did was boast about shit.

Fourth was Rock Lee, the bowl cut bored the blonde in a few seconds as all he did was say crap about youth.

Yuhi Kurenai was next it seems all she would do was call him a waste as a Shinobi and person, Naruto had no idea what he ever did to her but was sure that it was just something stupid.

Akimichi Choji seemed to just sit there and eat a few bags of chips to try to torment Naruto. All the while taunting him with jibs and insults.

Nara Shikamaru visited and talked about tactics and how they played me as a useless pawn in their twisted game of chess. I really did not find this part of the conversation interesting at all seeing how the lazy Nara genius only seemed to berate him.

Sabutori Asuma came by only to tell him he blamed him for everything like his father's death and mother as well as many other things that escaped the young man's mind. Konohamaru and his gang showed to tell him that they never even like him to begin with, they only did it because of the Third's orders. Naruto found out a lot that day, how the Third was against him from the beginning. How Iruka never liked him. Everyone had betrayed him and he wanted nothing more than retribution for it all.

Tenten did not seem to do much but whisper little words or threats on how she missed her chance to use him as target practice. Therefore, she only gave off a little bit of a conversation if you can call listening to all of the idiots of the world bitch at you and not say a fucking word a conversation.

Hyuuga Neji was little more or less a buzz kill as their battle in the Chunnin Exams with him going on and on about Fate and Destiny. Well in the blonds opinion those things could just go and screw themselves.

Maito Gai was no better than Lee when he came barging in chanting about that fucking crap of the Spring Time of Youth. How these people made him sick now that he really had time to think about it and see the world from another vantage point.

Sasuke did not visit given the bastards current state he could not say that this did not shock him. That is when his so-called sensei decided to pay him a visit. He remembered that conversation so well that the mere memory would never fade away or be lost. Kakashi was known everywhere as the man that had learned one thousand jutsus, but to his former student at that moment he was nothing more than a backstabber.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, I could have sworn that everyone would have been here." He said in an aloof manner showing the ass of his persona to the blonde haired teen. The tone Kakashi seemed to speak with was always one with lazy and a hidden sense of hatred for the child while he was a member of Cell 7.

Naruto gave a side-glance at his former teacher, his blue eyes seemed almost lifeless with no form of hope in them like before. "If you're here to talk trash get lost Kakashi, everyone else has already been by to talk their shit to me." Naruto slightly growled at the silver haired former Anbu agent making it clear that he did not give a damn what the bastard had to say.

Kakashi glared at Naruto with his normal eye with it narrowed at the boy, but the man schooled his features as best as he could while glaring at his ex-student. "I came by to inform you that Sasuke will be the one to execute you." The scarecrow of a man informed with a smug look waiting to see the look of disbelief cross over the young blonde's face only for a very cold and hollow laugh to escape his throat.

Naruto stopped his laugh to give Kakashi a leveled stare. "That doesn't surprise me, kind of guessed it would be that little bastard's task to kill me." Naruto shrugged it off feeling that since his death was coming the only bright side to it all was knowing that he would still get the last laugh in and some peace in the next life.

Kakashi scuffed at the blonde before leaving feeling that he had wasted enough time here. "Just do everyone a favor and die monster." Said the foolish man that was about to leave his former student to rot away until he was killed. "I don't really believe in God, but I do believe that judgment comes to all and that the wicked will suffer the worst of all." Naruto called out from his cell knowing that Kakashi would have heard him say that, the jailer for the strongest of the nine Biju could tell that made Kakashi think for just a split second before slamming the door that led to his cell shut.

Letting out a tired sigh that the child was holding in when he knew that his end was near so why was he not braking out or even trying. But those damn anti-chakra cuffs and repression seals where not helping the matter. To be honest he was hopping some random jackass would just pop up and kill him already. Waiting for death was just boring as shit sitting in a small ceil with nothing to do but pass the time with his own thoughts.

The blond could feel the Kyuubi deep inside his navel screaming to be let loose to slaughter every single person in the village and the boy was about to grant the beasts request when the entrance door to his cell blocked opened and two more people walked inside, groaning in silence and began to mentally psych himself up for another round of some jackass belittling him. What little light can shine through told Naruto that there were two new people coming to see him and based upon the shapes of their shadowed forms. He could see that they both were female, one seemingly short in height. Maybe a few centimeters taller or shorter than Naruto himself.

Her body frame was slim, the waist narrow but not too thin like how Ino would appear but healthy, very long slender legs, despite the appearance of her age she had fairly large breasts, her arms seemed very thin like a noodle with light muscle definition to them, and finally her head was filled with a dark blue mass that ended just about at her neck and shoulders with quite a few bangs to help shape her face that was void of baby fat.

The second woman was taller and height quite possibly the same age as Kurenai, only with her hairstyle in a slight pony tail like Shikamaru's, with a perfect figure to with her appearance. A long coat graced her perfect body that was void of any form of fat. Both of their Shinobi issued shoes clapped with every step they took drawing closer to his cell.

Naruto closed his eyes a counted backwards from five while taking in a deep breath of air to calm his nerves, opening both of his eyes, he saw both Hygua Hinata and Mitarashi Anko. Cocking his head to the side, Naruto awaited the two to speak their minds about him and get this out of the way before the execution that was coming soon. Naruto sighed lightly holding his spiky golden haired head up waiting for the coming remarks.

Looking up to the lavender pale eyes of the Hygua heiress was not a look of anger or even resent. No negative emotion was reflected through those deep pearl eyes, only sadness and regret was most likely the best description of Hinata's eyes. The Snake mistress's light brown eyes were about the same as the shy girl of Konoha 12 or was it eleven now?

Naruto was about to ask them what was their problem when Hinata broke down in tears, crying her beautiful eyes out onto the cold hard surface of the prison babbling incoherent sentences. Anko looked to the floor as if finding that more interesting to do, she could not find the right things to say to the young Genin in his hour of need.

Naruto could only stare in absolute confusion at the two awaiting them to say something. Hinata finally looked up, her eyes red and puffy from the crying she had been doing, her pale eyes gleamed with what little light there was in the dark walking path of the cellblock. "Please forgive me Naruto-kun," She sobbed with tears of a broken heart, she was hugging herself using her frail arms to support her body from falling over onto the floor. Hinata was trying to find the strength within herself and push through it but the task was easier said then done.

The blond Jinchuriki of the demonic Kyuubi no Yoko raised one of his golden eyebrows up to his airline trying to piece together that apology the dark haired girl just sobbed out to him. "What are you talking about Hinata?" Naruto asked after a moment, he just wanted the two to do what they came to say and be done. After the others had come by and did so already.

Anko stepped forth and grasped the Hyuga heiress by the shoulder in an attempted to calm and relax the sobbing girl. "We wanted to come and let you know that we don't agree with the village." She told him trying to find her courage to say everything. "We can't believe what they're doing to you Naruto-kun." This had the Jinchuriki child looking at both women closely now, if they did not agree with what was going on then they most be on his side. Naruto then recalled that neither was at his trail at all, so that left him to believe that they were held up by someone to keep from speaking.

The queen of torture and all things crazy woman gave Hinata a light nudge closer to the cell bars to have a closer look at Naruto, well as close as one can get to a prisoner sealed up in a square iron box with no form of privacy. Hinata's gentle lavender eyes shifted to the corner trying to avoid eye contact with the one boy she has admired for years closing her eyes tight she clenched her fist trying to force herself to say what she needed to say to the blond teen. "What I wanted to tell you for the longest time now Naruto-kun…..is." Hinata was struggling with herself to say it, Naruto though thought she was going to just say they were kidding with him and then insult his person before taking off as everyone else had done today.

Hinata paused for just a moment bringing herself mentally to tell Naruto something he should hear. "Is I that love you, Naruto-kun!" She declared with a slight yelp and quickly covered her mouth with both hands realizing that her message was shouted slightly and echoed down the corridor. Strange enough three pairs of eyes sharply turned to the door and expected someone to burst through the door and start shouting something.

But it never came Hinata looked back to Naruto waiting for him to say something, but the Jinchurki was a little for less shocked to hear those words come out of Hinata's mouth. Sad to say though that he really had no clue as to what he should say or reply to her about it, this was a real first for him and how to say something meaningful when you know you have never truly spoken to a girl like Hinata without her taking off like a shot. Anko saw the confusion and thought it best to help clear up a few things.

"She was nervous about telling you for years." Naruto blinked his eyes and shifted them to look Anko right in her face. "Hinata has always been shy, no real self confidence to begin with because of how poorly her clan treats her." She explained to the young blond son of the late Fourth Hokage waiting for his response to Hinata's words.

After a moment of silence, Naruto looked down at the stone floor of his cell. "I'm not sure what to say in response to your feelings Hinata." He finally blurted out lifting his head back up to lock eyes with the very girl that loved him despite having a demon sealed inside the core of his own being. Tears began to swell up in her eyes feeling that Naruto might have turned her away. Naruto's frown deepened at the sight, he really could not stand to see women cry. "Please don't cry Hinata-chan!" He told her in a kind voice looking to clam the girl the best he could. "I don't like seeing you cry. I can't say something to what you told me because I don't know how to do so." Hinata gave a small meek nod and walked away. Leaving Naruto alone with Anko and the purple haired snake goddess of beauty was glaring daggers at the small blonde, if looks could kill Naruto was sure he would have died at least fifty times over.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded with fire burning in her pale brown eyes at the Kyuubi holder.

Naruto looked to the side of his small ceil. "Not a lot, could you tell her that I'm sorry but this is for the best?" He asked of the torture agent of the village, Anko gave him a very questionable look not understanding his logic at the time being but soon it all shall become clear to her and Hinata.

Leaning forth slightly with a single hand on her hip, Anko gazed at the death row prisoner wit her opposite hand firmly gripped around one of the many metal bars to ceil door. "What are you talking about?" She growled through her clinched white teeth, her eyes showing how angry she was with the young man that just crushed his crush.

Naruto never wavered under Anko's intensely heated glare. "I don't want the ears in the wall to hear what I wanted to say to her." Naruto replied flicking his eyes over to the shadows of the dimly lit room at the very end of the corridor. Thankfully, he whispered the information to Anko quietly or else this might have been harder to do. Anko shot the edge of the shadows a brief look from the corner of her eyes and instantly knew that an Anbu was watching them like a hawk, no doubt there to insure that Naruto did not try to break free or someone help him do so.

"Could you tell her for me that I feel like an ass for not seeing it sooner?" He requested of the torture expert keeping his eyes on her and the corner every few seconds. Naruto then gave Anko a look of longing or regret. "I wish that things could have been different, now that I think about it I wish I could've seen the signs sooner." Naruto paused for a moment to reflect on the past with Hinata, their many encounters and brief moments of conversations. The reality of the young girl liking him was starting to sink in. "I thank her from the bottom of my heart for all she did for me. If things could have been different I could have chased her, I feel so calm."

Anko whispered that she would relay his message to the blue haired teen before taking off, Naruto watched as the purple beauty left him alone with the Anbu to mole over this own thoughts once again. '_It's strange, after talking to them I feel at peace almost.'_ The very young Kyuubi container thought to himself as Kurama was crying to be free and destroy the pathetic village that had forsaken him to be contained by a 'weak vessel,' never the less Naruto did not want to have the fox kill the two women that had just shown him kindness.

Closing his eyes Naruto began to meditate to calm his mind and keep everything he felt from coming out in the open no sense in giving the bastards that had left him for dead the satisfaction of seeing his spirit broken. All he needed to do was push though and show no fear.

The day of the execution was very eventful for the people watching the 'scum' of the village. Everyone came to see their savior in the form of Uchiha Sasuke prepare to vanquish the Kyuubi reborn in human flesh. All of Konoha that hated the whiskered faced child were cheering loud and proud that the filth of their so-called pure village was about to be killed like a lamb. Only in this case very publicly, Naruto laughed at his own joke he thought of while waiting for the damn circus act was over the old bitch Tsunade could have just sold tickets to the show and finally pay off all of her debts.

Naruto was on the platform or stage already bound in chains to keep in place or resisting people throwing things at his person or escape the execution. Two Anbu who were assigned guard duty to help insure that Naruto did not try anything to get away, heard the chuckle coming from the spawn of evil. A rather large man wearing a crane mask glared through the small eyeholes the mask possessed down at the blonde. "What's so funny demon?" The Anbu demanded with a gruff tone his short spiked tanned hair lightly fiddling in the wind, the trained assassin reached up and grasped the short sword over his back wanting an excuse to terminate the little monster personally.

The villages only Uzumaki shook his blond covered scalp. "Nothing just a small joke I'm keeping to myself." Was his response to the Anbu's question causing both men in black to leer at the whiskered face child hatefully. They were about to move to strike the boy when the crowd of citizens began to cheer loudly, snapping his head up the blue eyes Naruto had narrowed slightly seeing his executioner approaching through the crowds.

Uchiha Sasuke walked with an arrogant stride like he had just achieved a great goal in life, but Naruto had to guess it was for the mere fact that the duck haired bastard was going to kill the village perish that others had tried and failed to do so in the past. To be honest Naruto thought it was piss poor pathetic that Sasuke could only accomplish this task with his body bond and unable to move about.

The ebony haired bitch of an Uchiha began to smirk as he moved closer to the platform to kill his 'best friend' personally, the grin he was sporting grew with each step he took getting nearer to the ex-teammate. Once Sasuke stood up on the stage did, the crowd goes insane with glee, some women were shouting for the Uchiha to marry them. But the self-proclaimed Avenger just brushed their cries off not really giving a damn about the proclamations they splurged out of their flapping jaws.

Oh how this just boosted the self-centered son of a bitch even more with his dark black eyes reflect the malice and desire for power, the Uchiha massacre gave the only Namikaze a cheeky look hoping to provoke the other child and play off his anger that most be bubbling up deep within Naruto's core

"Are you ready to die loser?" The Uchiha moved closer to the tied up prisoner with malice laced into his own eyes, stopping no more than fifteen feet away from the blonde Jinchuriki smirking evilly at Naruto.

The child looked up at the sky as much as possible with the limited movement he was capable of and leveled a frosty glare at the young Uchiha runt. "Born ready, Sas-gay!" The dark haired child's anger grew with that cheeky comment from the soon to be dead Uzumaki Naruto.

"You know something loser, once I kill you I'll finally have the next stage of the Sharingan and then I'll be as powerful as Itachi." The dark haired teen sneered with a huff he began to form the necessary hand seals needed to pre-form Kakashi's signature move or the weaker version 'Chidori.' Sasuke glared at his rival the Uchiha bloodline Sharingan active. "I have a vision for the world dope and you're not in it." Saskue spat rushing forth with his lightning covered hand drawn back ready to strike at the defenseless Uzumaki.

Time seemed to have slowed down for that one moment, Naruto could not help but reflect on his life just a little and mentally sigh at how crappy it really was. All of the past events coming back to him, Naruto felt like a fool to trust people like Kakashi, Tsunade, and the others. He let himself be tricking into trusting their words.

In that moment Sasuke's Chidori incased hand stabbed right through Naruto's torso and out the bad effectively severing the heart, The Jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune hunched over spitting out some blood from his mouth while gasping for air. A lot of good that does for one with a few ruptured organs like his heart and lung for example. Naruto could just feel his life slipping away on him.

Sasuke gave Naruto a glance from the corner of his eyes and smirked darkly. "This is the end loser, don't worry feel happy that your death will give me the power to kill Itachi." The last 'loyal' Uchiha smugly said letting it show that he was indeed proud of what he had just done. "Oh, almost forgot that I'm going to be taking the mantle of Hokage in a few years. I hope you don't mind me taking your dream away from you." Sasuke was looking to hear a verbal objection to this little conversation but the sound of an empty laugh reached his ears.

Turning his head to the side, Sasuke saw that Naruto despite just getting a fist jabbed through his chest was laughing shortening his already dwindling life away much quicker. "That's funny teme, you become leader to these idiots." Naruto laughed with his knees becoming very weak and impossible to stand on. "Go head lead them, but before I die I have something to tell you." Naruto paused with a gasp trying to stay alive just for this spiteful moment. "We were never friends, I hate you, this village, and these people. Pray teme that when you die you never cross paths with me again. Because I promise you that I'll destroy everything you are." Naruto finished with a smile as he died seeing the look on Sasuke's face, that look of shock, anger, and something else Naruto could not describe.

With that Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto closed his eyes for the last time in this life, dieing at the young age of thirteen. With that his existence would slowly fade away with time itself.

By all accounts Naruto and the Kyuubi should have vanished into hell or heaven but that was not to be the case. Inside a dark void both the Kyuubi and Naruto were battling with one another, one trying to escape while the other was grasping onto the others spirit and drag it with him to the unknown. "I'm not letting you go bastard fox, if I go I'm taking you with me." Naruto declared as the hole in his chest took on a circular shape and faintly glow a dark red and black color that was enveloping young Naruto's spirit body.

The Kyuubi wasn't having any of this, the monster wanted to free from his jailer and return to destroy once again. "**LET GO OF ME INSECT, IF YOU DON'T WE BOTH WILL SEASE TO EXICST."** Kurama cried out wanted needing to get loose of the brats iron grip.

"I go you go asshole…sucks doesn't it?" Naruto asked as the very red and black mist began to increase and eat away at the Kyuubi's red chakra and spirit, Kurama narrowed his red eyes feeling his own power being taken from him. Growling in frustration he sent a pulse of evil energy at the point where Naruto was hanging onto in the hopes of riding himself of the pest once and for all.

"**YOU WANT TO TAKE ME WITH YOU, WILL TAKE MY WEAKNESS THAN AND ROT FOR ALL OF ETERNATY WITH THAT DARK ABYSS!" **Kurama shouted the amount of power he pushed into Naruto made the young ninja cringe in pain as both powers began to twist and twined together, creating sparks of raw energy shocking Naruto and forcing him to loose his grip on the Kyuubi.

Kurama smirked feeling the small tick release him but soon felt something was not right with himself, turning his face back the large red eyes the fox had grew to the size of saucers seeing a great deal of his own spirit energy pulled out of him and trapped with many chains trying it to the large fist hole in Naruto's chest. Cursing the blonde from his drifting form with a large red circle appearing out of thin air that began to suck the Kyuubi toward the center.

"**NO NO NO DAMNIT, GIVE ME BACK THAT POWER RUNT. YOU HAVE NO KNOWLAGE OF WHAT YOU JUST TOOK FROM ME…NO I CAN'T GO BACK THERE WITHOUT MY SPIRIT ENERGY…..AAAHHHHH….."** Screamed the great beast as he turned his entire body around and attempted to reach for the spectral form of his other power with the claw covered paw. Kyuubi's tails began to get sucked into the portal and the hole in the void began to draw the rest of Kurama in.

The nine tailed beast fought to stay and grab at the brat only to find he could not do it with the red void pulling the rest of his form into hell, where he would remain for a couple of years. Scowling at the fading form of Naruto Kyuubi yelled. "**YOU THINK YOU'VE WON BOY? HA WHAT YOU TOOK WAS MY ULTIMATE STRENGTH, IF THE ABYSS DOESN'T KILL YOU THE EXPOSURE TO MY SPIRIT POWER WILL DO THE JOB HAHAHAHAHAHA." **He laughed as the void closed itself up leaving Naruto alone in the never ending abyss.

The energy took on a bubble form trapping Naruto inside, the young form Jinchuriki yelps of pain echoed in the void. Both Naruto and the mass of power moved as one around the void with the blond screaming from the pain. All of the anger that rage was adding fuel to an ever growing flame, which Naruto failed to see that another portal opened itself up. This one a combo of white and black that seemed so empty on the inside.

But an unseen force reached out and yanked Naruto with all of the energy surrounding his body with him. Naruto looked around his field of vision trying to find away to avoid being swallowed, but the portal's pull was too powerful. Both Naruto and Kyuubi's power were sucked through the vortex, Naruto's eyes glowed a menacing red, his face became more animal like baring his clinched teeth together trying to stop the rage from coming out.

However strong ones will power is for Naruto containing his anger proved impossible when he unleashed a feral scream that shook the very vortex and void that trapped his soul.

**(Heuco Mundo)**

The black sky of the white sand desert with very thin trees poking out of the unbalanced ground, the crescent moon gleaming over the vast wasteland with very little light to the darkness. Heuco Mundo was the home to many Hollows, some stronger or more blood thirsty than most. The classes were divided amongst the large horde of monsters.

Average Hollows were the weakest, with only a simple form with the standard white mask and hole in the chest. These Hollows did not have much strength to begin with and were easy to kill by Shinigami that knew what they were doing. The next form of Hollows was known as a Gillian, with an incredibly large body and a great deal of power, only for it to have the basic instincts of a wild animal hunting for food.

The evolution of these monsters would only go higher, Adjuchas were small in size but far more intelligent, stronger, and faster than a Gillian could ever dream to become. But this was not the strongest form of a Hollow, the stage of near godhood was Vasto Lorde. With their greater strength in comparisons to Captain leveled Shinigami. But soon that one fact would change and that one thing would shape the events to come.

A fairly large Garganta tore open near the base of the deserts sand that spat out Naruto with the dark red and black energy still circling his form. Once the blonde's body smashed into the soft desert sand and role over a dark shape was left behind. The same energy that surrounded Naruto soon was taking form around the shape of matter while a great deal of the energy was still around Naruto.

The young Uzumaki heir looked at the spiraling energy trying to understand what was going on, all he understood was the amount of pain that he was undergoing. Like a great change was happening to his own body.

The small matter that was no more than a few feet from Naruto was beginning to turn and react rapidly, as if the mass was in pain just like he was. The suffering blonde gave the twisting energy a passing glance to see that the sand it hovered over was starting to be drawn into the bright core the energy gave off.

As soon as the sand touched the very core the energy gave off a burning mass of reiatsu, the sand quickly burned down into a liquid state that could turn to glass if left cool. Only the burning source of power was not having any of that happening today. From the pool of clear glass and sand liquids a slender form rose forth.

The slowly emerging form was risen up by the rapidly unstable spark of raw energy that came from the Kyuubi and the very depths Huecho Mundo itself was being drawn to this new life form. The formed reiatsu compressed itself down to a sphere like shape with much of the energy to circle around the orb like fire.

Without a second later did the ball shot out and pass right into the floating body form from the melted down sand, the figure glowed brightly causing the dark desert to light up like there was a small sun within the vast dark land of sand. When the light died down a very attractive woman fell down impacting the soft white sand causing a very low thud sound.

The woman opened her eyes to reveal a stunning pair of golden irises giving off an innocent yet dark look to her, long dark red hair fell down around her smooth face framing it perfectly while most lied limp over the sand indicating that the woman's hair reached past her waist area. Long smooth toned legs reached on to connect to a perfect heart shaped ass, with a just right hips and waist for holding onto. Her flat stomach held a few visible abs to go with the abdomen to fit will with her gorgeous body. While the woman's breasts were large C's to double D's.

She felt a cold breeze brush past her bare body, the cool air hardened her pale pink nipples. As the breeze softly touched her lower regions a tingling sensation went to her spine, causing the woman to shutter lightly.

The breathtaking redhead gave a suffering blonde a casting glance, before Naruto began screaming in utter agony. Within seconds our young hero let loose a primal screech causing the surrounding spirit energy to explode outward, knocking the tall buxom redhead back through nothing but sheer force of overwhelming power. The woman held up her arms in a defensive manner trying to shield her eyes from the blast of sand from pelting her lovely face.

Removing her arms away from her eyes, she could see that Naruto had changed greatly. No longer seeing the short stubby child in the bunch, no instead was a man. A very attractive man standing at 6ft 4, Naruto's blonde hair was now longer and a darker shade of yellow than before with a silver lightning bolt made of his gray hairs formed in the center of the large head of hair that was grown out into longer spikes reaching to his mid back area. His chest was bare along with the rest of his body, showing all the new ripped muscles he had.

The woman blushed seeing he like this, Naruto's new body seemed perfect. He was not as muscled as some crazed men would not become nor so thin like twig you could snap with you fingers. Oh no he had become so much more, the redhead turned her head away when she found herself staring at the hollow hole that was placed through Naruto's heart or where it would still be if it had not been for that bastard of an Uchiha. She growled at the thought of the runt of his clan, a weakling needed that much of an edge just to kill someone.

Naruto's facial features had change a lot, his whisper birthmarks became thicker and turned purple, while his looks appeared to mirror his father with a touch of his mother added in. All in all Naruto came out looking like the perfect being for women, opening his eyes she could see that they had remain the same color as before. A piercing deep blue that could look into your very soul.

The woman felt something, something that she never felt before being apart of Kurama. It was primal fear, the fear of what was standing before her. Never had she felt such blood lust, anger, and malice before it was unsettling. Her body shook from excitement and lust for the former host of the monster they both were apart of at one point. "Naruto…I.." She spoke calmly trying to find the right words to say to the man in front of her small form.

But the woman stopped due to the new formed Naruto spiked his spirit energy up a small amount to silence her. "First off…." He began, his new voice was rough with an edge to it giving the effect of a real man. "Uzumaki Naruto is dead. He died back in Konoha." He told her without flinching, Naruto took his first step as a new man over the soft dessert sand. The loose grain mush between his toes. "Call me, Arashitori Raiden." The newly named Raiden growled walking closer to the woman before stopping just a few inches away.

Raiden leaned forward till his face was only centimeters away from hers. "But the real question is who are you?" He demanded and for a split second did his spirit energy spike causing a group of close by trees to explode into shards and fragments of their former selves.

The broken spirit part of the Kyuubi looked away not really knowing herself. "I…..I don't know. After Kurama cut us both off I'm not sure who I am." She said trying to avoid eye contact with Raiden, as soon as she said Kurama that she found a strong hand gripped tightly around her throat. With amazing strength Raiden was holding the woman up in the air with only one hand. The redhead used both of her hands to help support her weight to keep as much pressure off of her neck as possible.

Raiden glared deep into her golden irises. "Who the hell is Kurama?" Raiden's anger was letting his built up power come out in shockwaves extending miles around causing a great crater to be formed where they stood.

The woman was choking from both Raiden's powerful grip and the weight of his own spirit energy. "He…..he is…the Kyuubi no Yoko…." She choked out trying to draw breath. "Kurama is his true name."

Raiden's grip tightened hearing this. "So what I'm hearing is I should kill you." He growled squeezing her throat harder than before.

"THE FUCKING BASTARD DISCARDED ME TOO, IF YOU WANT TO KILL ME GO AHEAD. JUST KNOW THAT YOU WON'T GET THE ANSWERS YOU WISH ANSWERED!" She screamed at him hoping to get his attention.

Raiden's grip became less intense. "What are you talking about?" The woman struggled in his grasp. "Let me go and I'll tell you things that have been kept from you since the day you were born." She told him, Raiden narrowed his eyes at the woman.

Dropping her to the ground Raiden scoffed. "Talk then." He ordered towering over her form. It was a few hours later did the woman finished telling Raiden everything, from who his parents were, who caused the Kyuubi attack, details about both of his parents that shocked him, and everything else he had pondered for many long nights. Raiden looked angry at the news. "So my own parents didn't give enough of a shit, huh?" The woman looked at Raiden like he had just grown two heads and began to shake her hands in front of her form.

"Are you kidding?" She paused seeing that the young man was not in the mood for games. "They couldn't wait to have you, it's because of a power hungry bastard and a demon fox is why you're here. They didn't want this life for you." She took a deep breath. "Kushina didn't want you to even be the Jinchurki after her. But they wanted to save you from Kurama but were left with no choice." Raiden gave another look that said to explain what she just said to him.

Sighing the woman began from the start of when Kurama came to be and how all the events that took place led to another path for others to end up following till this point in time. After she was done Raiden was looking at the ground, she could not help but feel sorry for him. In the end he was truly alone, reaching out with one hand the woman stroked the side of his face in a caring manner.

Raiden pulled up his own hand to touch the redheads own with the tips of his fingers. "You said you had no name." He stated more than asked getting a nod from her. "Then I'll name you…..hm Fuega….Fuega Ropera should do nicely." Fuega looked at the man she was very sure that she was almost as strong as for a moment. Questioning her new identity.

"Fuega Ropera! Where did you come up with that name?" She asked glaring at the man who just shrugged nonchalantly like it was not a big deal.

"Not sure myself, but seeing as we have time. We should find some cloths." Raiden told and like that the two partners began wondering the vast desert trying to find something worth learning.

It did not take long for both to realize that they were far stronger than the other beings that lived in this world…..only they had large white masks hiding their faces from the world. Some relying on pure raw instinct, others proved stronger than their counter parts, while another group seemed and felt the strongest of all. Raiden and Fuega sought out these creatures to ask about their new home. The information was staggering to say the least.

Learning that they had become Hollows, monsters that fed off of human souls, Shinigami souls, and the souls and flesh of their own. It did not take long for both to come to the conclusion that they were not anything like the mindless animals around them, no they were more evolved in every way possible.

The Hollow they encountered called itself a Vasto Lorde, the strongest form of Hollow's that they could reach. Raiden saw that this so called 'all powerful' beings that the Vasto Lordes clamed they were made him sick to see more fools just like back in Konoha. One or more of the Vasto Lordes tried to end his and Fuega's life and devour both of their souls and power.

The key word 'tried,' as soon as they tried Raiden unleashed his power, both he and Fuega discovered that like chakara Raiden could not control it very well. This would sadly take much time to do so. But none the less the few Vasto Lordes that dared to challenge him or Fuega were wiped from existence with very little effort. As for the others that vanished and went deep into hiding fearing Raiden and what he might do to them if they so much as breathed his direction every again.

After so long the duo came back to where they both had been somewhat born anew, it was there that they found two swords, both with a silver blade. One was a shorter blade than the other, this one had a grayish silver guard that looked like a circling fire wheel with the hilt being a deem purple lining. The second came off differently than the first, rather than a fire type guard there was a flat skull shape with four horns, the hilt was covered in an orange red lining.

Raiden did not know what to make of the mysterious weapons, but something about them was calling out to both him and Fuega. It took many years for Raiden to completely master his new found powers even with his sword. Taking time to release his true form and train himself to the point of absolute control, Raiden grew even stronger with his knowledge. Fuega took less time in learning and controlling her strength.

Even though both were dead they somehow found a way to cope and become very close to one another. Raiden showed that he could open himself to her and vise versa, how the two had embraced each other as lovers from time to time. Raiden found that Fuega enjoyed sex a lot, but when she was not in the mood best not to push the issue.

They both became content with their roles, long since coming to the conclusion that they were not anywhere or even close to the Elemental Countries. They had truly become free of bastards and backstabbers alike, all was good till the days that more Adjuchas came to live on the upper planes of the wasteland.

Many drawn to both their spirit energy wanting to devour them to become stronger, Raiden lost count on how many he slue before rumors of him and his lover spread through out Huecho Mundo, it was not long after that did the two meet the self-proclaimed king or god of the little sand box of white bird shit.

To the sexual partners this king was not that different looking from other Hollows they had come across, only that he just looked like a skeleton with a bathrobe and crown on his head. But like so many others the poor fool acted like he was superior to everyone else, this was Barragan the future second Espada of Aizen Souske.

The aged Hollow looked upon the two powerful Vasto Lordes, though he did not know that they were that far along or even that they had passed that stage of evolution. He felt insulted that one was casually standing next to the blonde haired man sitting on a small rock like he. Barragan king of Las Noches and god of Huecho Mundo the strongest in his mind of all the Hollows that dwelled in his 'Kingdom' to him everything should bow down at his feet and be grateful to be allowed to exist in the shit stain of a sandbox.

"What do you want?" Raiden asked calmly finding it very annoying to be disturbed by such a weak creature, ever since or before Raiden felt the skeleton approaching himself and Fuega with his so called army in towel. Today the blonde haired warrior was in no mood to be bothered by anyone, today was all about both him and his lover to be interrupted was a crime to the two punishable by a slow death.

Barragan glared, never had he felt so insulted and talked down to by anyone he deemed weaker than his own person or army. Breathing deeply he went with introducing himself to get the man's attention and respect at his power quickly. "I am King Barragan, ruler of Las Noches and god of Huecho Mundo." Barragan paused letting the knowledge sink into his offenders mind, seeing the same bored expression the King continued. "You must be Raiden Arashitori and Fuega Ropera." **(Quick author note: we might do the first name first while in this part of the serious, the names go back to Japanese style with characters like Aizen and the Naruto cast.)** Seeing Fuega nod Barragan smirked even if no one could tell.

"Good, that means we can discuss on where you two shall serve me in my forces…."

"Go fuck yourself!" Raiden cut off, no one controlled him. Not ever again and he was not about to become some mindless lap dog for something so much weaker than himself or Fuega. As far as he was concerned they were both free to do what they wanted, when they wanted and to be told that they needed anyone's permission to do so. "You call yourself a king, a king of what idiots?" He asked becoming very annoyed with the little Hollows mire presents. "I don't care one way or another, but you have under two minutes to leave my sight before I just kill you and your so called army for just talking to me." The blonde ascended Vasto Lorde bluntly threatened.

Again Barragan had never felt so insulted by anyone, not only did this worm refuse to join him and serve, but also threaten his own life like the blonde haired man stood a chance to begin with. "You should know your place whelp!" The aged Hollow growled trying to make himself sound more intimidating than before only to get a snort from both Raiden and Fuega.

"And where might that be? Under you!" Raiden shot off narrowing his blue eyes at skull in drag. "Don't make me laugh, I've seen stronger house plants compared to you." The aged Hollow did not take this taunting cheek very well, opening his mouth Barragan began to gather and pressurize energy into a crimson orb.

Fuega golden irises hardened at the orb of spirit energy before it Barragan discharged it directly at both of them, no more than twenty feet away. Watching as an explosion of fire and his Cero go off on the two Barragan felt proud of himself being able to install fear into his subjects watching on.

With a ghostly smirk the self proclaimed king of Hueco Mundo turned to leave the smoldering patch of sand that once housed two extremely powerful Hollows. A sense of pride and satisfaction swept over him, like nothing in the world could ruin this moment for him. "Was that it?" A smooth voice questioned out of the blue, the robed skeleton stopped dead in his tracks.

If anyone could see if Barragan had eyes in his current state, they would be popping right out of their sockets wide with complete shock of both the ones he had just tried to kill. Raiden had not even bothered to move at all, but Fuega now stood before Raiden with her right palm out to shield her lover from the weak Cero. She scowled at the purple mass of bones with disgust at his cowardly attack on herself and her master. "How dare you a lowly beast attack Raiden-sama!" She angrily said preparing to strike down Barragan when the blonde behind her placed a hand on her shoulder stopping her from unleashing a Cero strong enough to leave smoldering black ash of Barragan and his pathetic forces.

"Enough Fuega." He ordered standing at his full height letting just a small amount of his reiatsu out to get her complete attention while Barragan's army felt shaken and afraid of the spiky haired man and the red haired vixen next to him.

Fuega widen her eyes and turned her body to argue with him. "But master he attacked you, something most be done to punish this fucking bastard!" She declared with passion and furry that Raiden was going to do nothing.

Raiden shook his head with both eyes shut sending her a hidden message, all the while Barragan was smirking up a storm. Believing that one of them finally realized that they were far beneath him. "A wise choice, you both should know never to challenge a god such as myself." Barragan boasted only for a very dark black and red Cero to cut across the side of his body but a few inches away but it made fast work of half of the skeleton's army.

Obliterating them in an explosion of a fire and brimstone killing them swiftly with very little effort on Raiden's part seeing as the Cero came directly from him. Looking back to the tall imposing blonde haired man with the purple whisker like mark on both cheeks did Barragan for the first time felt fear for something or someone? Gaining his composure quickly the elderly Adjuchas grew enraged at being attack. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME AND MY FORCES…"

"SILIENCE!" Raiden shouted unleashing a mighty shockwave for miles to come making Barragan shut his jaw out of pure fear. "You attack me and don't expect to be punished for your inclines? You worthless piece of shit. That Cero was a warning and a penalty for attacking us, the next time you try something like this with me I'll wipe you and your small army off this plane of existence for good…..NOW GET LOST." Raiden barked with great rage while the ones before scrambled to their feet to fee his wrath with their king already running ahead of them.

It did not take much for Barragan to sense it back there, that overwhelming power that the man possessed it overshadowed him considerably greater than anything he had ever felt before. Never would this king bother the beast of Heuco Mundo unless he had a death wish.

With them gone Raiden looked to his lover who had her head turned to the side looking rather innocent. "You have something to say?" He asked walking past and once again rested his backside atop the rock, Fuega looked back at him and placed her right hand over her chest in a fake hurt action.

"Who me? No, I was just thinking to myself that I have such a protective mate." She sarcastically retorted to her companion, even if she was almost as strong as Raiden it still was not enough to outright challenge him.

"Don't push it Fuega, you know better than anyone that I don't like you playing this game with me." He warned as the gorgeous woman dropped down to her knees before his crotch.

It had been many years after the incident with Barragan did another group approach the two, this time it seemed that the group coming was much stronger than the last batch of idiots to challenge the two second level Vasto Lordes.

Raiden focused his blue eyes ahead waiting for them to come closer. "Fuega, do you sense it?" He asked his lover without showing any shred of remorse, to which she gave a simple nod of acknowledgement to him.

"Yes, thirteen strong spirit energies coming toward us. But twelve of them pose no real threat." She gave a pausing glance to Raiden to see if he picked up on it.

"I know, one with enough power to challenge both of our own power." He replied back just as the small group came up to them followed by several more that they did not notice or care about. They both narrowed their eyes seeing that this 'Army', was made up of Arrancars but of the Gillian and Adjuchas class Hollows, it would seem the three men leading the pack were the cause of such a thing. For all the Hollows that Raiden and Fuega have slaughtered not one had ever reached becoming an Arrancar.

The three men were not Hollows to Raiden that much he could tell, their own reiatsu was so different than any other Hollow or his own. Each man was different one was a dark skinned fellow with purple braided dread locks, a visor cover his eyes which could be seen that the man was blind, black robes rested over his form with a white coat. The sword he carried was a short long katana with a silver guard and cap with orange cloth tiled around the hilt while the shape of the guard looked like a tear drop in a since with a ring at the very tip.

The second man held a constant fox like grin on his face…his pale face with silver hair forming a bowl cut look for the man. His eyes were closed but that was not what bothered Raiden, the man felt too much like a snake for his own taste. This one was dressed like the first only the sword the man used was a short blade with a gold guard in the shape of an S and cap with a light blue purple hilt. This man stood taller than the previous or the next.

The last one sent off warning inside the blonde's head, the way he stood and looked reminded him of the bastard that had executed him so long ago. This one was the second tallest of the three leaders with messy brown hair that looked more like a rag than anything else, black big square glasses rested over his nose to help with sight and brown eyes. His sword was much like the grinning fox man only with a green cloth and hexagon shape to the guard.

The man from what Raiden could read off him was that the man was ego-centric, a confident man who believed nothing could overcome him or his plans if the smile was anything to go off of. But the blonde knew too well that the true intentions of any man were reflected in the eyes. The windows into the soul, those eyes showed a calculating man with a great deal of ambition with a hidden agenda. The kind of man that would turn on anyone at the drop of a hat.

The browned haired man spoke up first. "So I finally found you." His voice was calm and even showing out confident he was about any type of situation.

Raiden gave only a slight look of acknowledgement to what was just said to him. "Not hard to find me, I don't go anywhere or move from this general area." The angry blonde shot back while the others with the unknown man look put out but what was just said to their leader.

A very large giant in the group with a ponytail bald head was the first to say anything. "Bastard, you better address Aizen-sama with proper respect or I'll-"

"Or what?" Raiden cut off with a bored tone. "Kill me, don't make me laugh you pathetic sack of shit." The large one did not like what they purple whiskered face bastard had just said was about to move to cleave his head off when the leader raised one hand to stop him.

"Yammy there is no need."

An old man in the group grunted at this while giving the now named Yammy a glare with his only eye. "Yes Yammy, even if you did attack he'd just kill a weakling like you." The scared elderly man exclaimed calmly making the horrible looking Yammy stutter with rage.

Fuega stepped forth. "The old ass is right, but it wouldn't be Raiden-sama that'd kill you." This got Yammy's attention as he eyed the woman in front of the blonde curiously. "That honor would be mine, cockroaches like you aren't worth of my master's time." This sent Yammy over the edge but before he could say anything a rather tall stick of a man with a hood on that gave him the appearance of a giant white spoon leaped forward with his weapon of choice a double crested scythe held high attacked.

"And a woman like you is going to stop us!" The man angrily barked slamming his weapon down on Fuega. The red head simply caught the blade at the last second with a puzzled expression.

"No." His one visible eye widen in shock as he tried to force more power down to cleave this woman in half or pry the scythe away from her iron grip. She then gave the rope like man a swift sucker kick to the abdomen with enough force to send the white spoon man hurling too a rock formation destroying it completely. "I'd thought I'll just kill you."

'_What the hell, this bitch just ups and kicks Nnoitra like its nothing. Why the hell does Aizen-sama want with the other one for?'_ Was the general thought of a few of the males while the palest of the lot just gave a hollowed stare not really caring and viewing the two as nothing more than trash.

Aizen just smiled wider than before. "I see the rumors of the strength of the two of you weren't exaggerating. Clearly the rumors might not do you both justice." The power was something to go off of that could be felt from the two or what fraction of it that Aizen could sense. _'They both have more power than my Espada, but the only question is how much more?'_ Was he general thought as the ideas of these two destroying the other Shinigami and taking over the seat of a god was all too intoxicating.

The eldest looking Arrancar did not look too pleased to be anywhere near Raiden or Fuega, the nerve of both these creatures. In the elder Espada's mind they were not worth the trouble. Aizen had enough power behind him what could these two know about battle they had not moved in so long or fought many, after hundreds dieing every Hollow just took it as a sign never to bother the two ever again unless you had a death wish. It had been many years but Barragan brought up his right hand to ghost over the still scared eye he once had before meeting these two.

Raiden gave an annoyed sigh. "Get to what you want, I have no patients to wait." The male of the pair barked feeling like this group was really just wasting his time.

The dark skinned man frowned deepened at the seated Arrancar, the lack of any given form of emotion was much like Ulquiorra is but with a deep hidden rage. Aizen give off a deeper smirk than before at how this one seemed to understand the meaning of time. "I am Aizen Sosuke, and I'v….." Aizen did not finish his introduction before a low powered Cero flashed by his face slightly grazing his cheek in the process.

"First ground rule with you, don't you ever say your first name again in front of me if you wish to continue living." Raiden barked with hate flooding his blue eyes at the brunette with a mop like hair style.

The dark skinned man did not take what Raiden had just said too well, this was his lord and master promising justice for all that served under him. And to be threatened by such a man was not something he was going to tolerate. "Aizen-sama is a man of justice, you have no right to threaten such a great man." Tousen paused a moment letting what he was saying sink into the blonde's head. "With Aizen-sama, you could gain true justice against the Shinigami for all the horror done to you and your fellow Hollows." Tousen finished expected the two to join them to get revenge on the Shinigami and gain more power than before.

But the sound of laughter broke those thoughts off as Raiden began to laugh uncontrollably. "That's rich, justice for what I care nothing for those pathetic lumps of flesh or the idiots next to you for that matter. As for the Shinigami never met one before." Raiden chuckled giving a cold glance at the blind man. "To me the word Justice is an empty word that has no meaning. True Justice wake up there is no Justice in this world."

Tousen became offended by those words, he knew true justice existed and everyone shall answer for it and he was not about to let this creature of darkness talk in such away. "You are mistaken, Justice is everywhere all criminals answer for their crimes and the wicked are punished for their sins…." Tousen's rant was cut short by a cero passing by his head narrowly missing him by a small margin.

"Tell me if I had killed you would that have been Justice to someone who you had wronged or for something else all together?" Raiden asked testing the waters of the ones before him seeing if they are worth anymore of his and Fuega's time. "Don't kid yourself, Justice is an illusion for those wanting to cling to a believe the truth is the wicked are never truly punished. It is only a word and empty promise to comfort the foolish into trusting a system."

Aizen latched his right hand over Tousen's shoulder telling the man to back down from saying something that could ensue this Arrancar's wrath on them all. "Forgive Kaname if you would, he very loyal to me so he tends to take offense when one questions me."

Raiden kept a firm glare aimed at Aizen without breaking eye contact. "I don't really give two shits of a fuck, I'm not interested in joining you out of revenge for the Hollows who die by the Shinigami. If they are dumb enough to get themselves killed it serves them right." Raiden paused thinking it all over. "As for power I don't need any, I have more than enough so go away." He ordered turning his icy gaze away from the man who would betray his comrades.

"Ah, so you claim to have no need of more power. But in truth I could give you more." Aizen commented with his great mind working over how to pull the two to his side. "And I could give you whatever you both desire, this is my solemn promise too you both."

A tempting offer, Raiden knew this man could not give him more nor did he require it. Besides nothing is free in life and it was obvious what the man wanted. "I decline." He replied causing Aizen to frown once again at his attempts go to waste when the others jumped at the chance to gain more.

"If you had something I wanted I'd be more open to agree working with you. Unless you know of a man that goes by the name Sarutobi Hiruzen get lost." Raiden spat out the name of his former grandfather figure Kami help the old man if he ever found him again.

Gin gave a thoughtful look at the name. "What could you want with a Division Zero member?" He asked with a fox smile, but before anyone could blink Raiden had Gin lifted off the sand with him grasping at the silver haired man's neck.

"He lives….THAT FUCKING RAT BASTED LIVES AS A CAPTAIN!" Raiden exclaimed with fury letting the weight of his own Spirit energy overtake everyone around him to kneel over onto the dessert sand gasping for air. The force and weight made many wonder if giving Raiden more power would be wise.

Aizen could not help but smirk like Christmas had come early at last an underling that would be the ultimate tool for his victory. "Well it would seem we have something to work with Raiden-kun, if you join me I promise you that Sarutobi will be yours to kill." The god complex man offered feeling this was his chance to achieve all his goals.

Raiden dropped Gin to the ground and gave Aizen a cautious look seeing that the man wanted him to be a tool or a slave in his army. "I and Fuega shall join you, for the time being until I can kill Sarutobi after that we are done."

Aizen smiled widen at those words thinking of what rank to give to Raiden. "Yes, now then what number should you and Fuega-san be?" He asked out loud for the other Espada to hear some showing their anger others not showing it outright but was still pissed at this.

Raiden gave Aizen a cold glance. "Don't rank me or Fuega, we'll work with you but let's get something out of the way we do what we want when we want. We don't take orders from you or anyone else I refuse to be anyone's slave ever again." This made Aizen very curious, every Hollow lost its memory when becoming a Menos so how is that this one remembers his life as a human. He'll just set that aside for the time being for now he will let Raiden and Fuega have their freedom for the time being.

"Very well welcome Raiden and Fuega to Los Nochas."

It had been many years since the day had passed and the duo had made their home within Los Nochas palace, while many of the Espada challenged Raiden they could never match his raw power let alone Fuega's. There were a few that didn't even bother with the blonde or red head, Like Ulquiorra, Stark, and Tia. They did not want to cross Raiden anytime soon, if the rumors were anything to go by.

Inoue Orihime was resting in the room that they had afforded her upon her arrival, after healing Grimmjow's severed arm and number tattoo the blood thirsty Sixth Espada killed off the one that tried to replace him off without a second thought passing through his mind. The orange haired ginger frowned sadly, she didn't want to leave her friends or Ichigo behind like this but it was the only way she could protect them. If that meant sitting in this prison of room was to do so she would.

But what to do she didn't know yet. "So you're Inoue Orhime?" A female voice asked from behind turning around to see Orhime saw a beautiful red haired woman dressed differently than the other Arrancars here, the strangest thing about her was she was grinning right at Orihime in a friendly manner.

"We haven't been introduced yet, I'm Fuega Ropera nice to meet you."

**To be continued…**

**Finally the first chapter is finished till next time.**

**Okay Raiden is going to have a harem with Fuega in it, Hinata, and Anko.**

**I'm thinking about sending Nel and Tia to the Naruto universe with him and Fuega when I send them back at the end of the third chapter.**

**I'm on the fence with them being in or out of the Harem.**

**I hope I can get the next chapter ready soon we'll just see about that till then. I got something planned for everyone he is going to fight back home to change things up and make it more interesting. Secret so later.**


End file.
